Fire and Ice
by pronetobadjuju
Summary: Jack may not have been seen by children for 300 years but he was far from alone. Though most spirits like him, there is one who's hatred for him rivals Bunny's. But when someone attacks something close to them both they must fight together to get it back. Will Jack be able to put aside old rivalries or will he lose what he loves most?


**Okay, so I am starting back up all the stories that I deleted a while back and I really wish I hadn't done that because now I am struggling with remembering all of them. So if you are previous reader of mine please tell me the stories you remember. Thank you ever so much. Now this one is "Fire and Ice" And I remember this one. I hope you enjoy it and please give me any ideas you may have for it I am always open to suggestions.**

 **I don't own RotG**

* * *

For as long as time itself fire and ice have always been enemies, one destroying the other in a never-ending battle for dominance. It's been raging on forever in many different ways: forest fires being put out by storms, ice caps being melted by heat, the battle for summer and winter to last longer than the other, and of course trying to overstep boundaries. That battle was hard enough to deal with if you were an outsider, but imagine being related to one of them. And not the cool one.

No, I'm stuck with Fintan the hot headed spirit of fire, of his much less formal title, Fin the obnoxious my brother. I myself am Asherah, The spirit of water. Not to be mistaken with Jack Frost the spirit of winter. No I am the one in charge of the non frozen waters of the earth. Not to say I don't like Jack, in fact he is a good friend of mine, much to my brothers dismay. Fin hasn't liked the frost spirit since the day they met, which under the circumstances in which they met it is understandable, but that doesn't mean I have to hate the guy who I share most of my powers with.

It all started one day in late August in the woods in North Idaho in 1910. It was routine for Fin and myself, He would set the trees ablaze and I would bring rain showers to put it out before it got out of hand. We did it all the time and had a pretty good track record of not damaging anything we shouldn't have. Unfortunately Jack Frost got in the way that day. It wasn't his fault, I mean anyone would stop what they thought were two arsonists. So he did what he thought was sensible from his place high in the sky he shot ice at Fin. And of course fin got pissed, he doesn't even like when I spray him with water. So he absentmindedly shot a ball of fire at Jack's distant figure.

That is when hell broke lose. Jack charged down at Fin right when he was about to shoot at the patch of trees we were clearing, when impact was made the ball of fire went off course and hit some random sector. Jack glared at Fin as he stood dusting himself off.

"That was a mistake." Fin had said darkly before flames erupted from his clenched fists in the form of blades. He stalked towards Jack who had taken a defensive position himself. Suddenly the forest erupted in fire and ice, placement seeming random to mortals that couldn't see what was really igniting the flames.

I flew from my placement in the clouds to stop the battle. Landing directly in the middle of the two I conjured rain clouds which dumped directly on both their head, shouting, "Enough!" Fin's growl drew all my attention as he tried once again charging at Jack, "Fintan!" I shouted stepping directly in front of his path making him come to a jarring fault. "Do not engage." I said lowly staring directly in his eyes. His shoulder slumped ever so slight as he looked over my shoulder at Jack. I put my hand to his chest and turned to reach my hand out to the still very angry Jack, "Look at what you two have done." I commanded looking at the surrounding forest. Flames trapped within ice reached high towards the sky all around the clearing we were in, the flames that weren't trapped speeding as far as the eye could see. Both boys slumped when they beheld what they had caused, "Fin," I said turning back to my brother, "Go home. Cool down."

"But-"

"No. Go, home. Your head is on fire." I reiterated slowly, "I will handle this, now go."

He growled once more glaring at Jack, "If you ever get in the way of my work again I will end you." He threatened darkly before turning and flying off.

Jack laughed at the threat, "I'd love to see you try!" He shouted after the retreating fire spirit.

"Don't." I said turning to him with a glare of my own on my face, "This is your fault." I said before turning to start melting the ice. Jack scoffed behind me and I froze in my work, "This is our job." I explained, "Fin sets the old trees on fire and I put out the fire to allow the next generation of tree's to grow. We have been doing it for years, and you show up once and set an entire forest on fire. And guess who gets to clean it up?" I asked angrily.

Suddenly the ice before me started melting quickly and Jack was by my side, "Then allow me to help you." He said kindly. I nodded my head and we set to work, he melted the ice and I tried putting out the flames. But the fire had spread to far and wide for me to handle. It burned for two days and covered almost 4,000 square miles of land. Finally though with help of mortals the fire was put out. But since that day Jack and Fin have always hated each other with the passion of a thousand burning suns. And I was stuck in the middle of it.

* * *

Jack flew to the lake where Ash usually could be found floating in on her days off, he eagerly landed on the shore looking out over the water and catching her form gentle floating with the currents in the middle. He calmly walked across the water causing it to freeze under his feet until he was next to the girl and laid down next to her.

"Hello Jack." She said with a sigh, "And here I was thinking that you had forgotten me with your newfound title." She joked opening one of her eyes to glance at the other spirit.

Jack laughed,"You know I could never forget about you." he responded with a wink, smirking at the blush that crept up her cheeks, "I've just been rather busy lately is all." He looked aver in time to catch Ash's knowing nod, "So how's hot head?" He asked angrily.

"Still hates you." Ash calmly said raising her hands up to rest under her head, "In fact he's gonna give me an earful when he finds out I'm still hanging out with you." She said thoughtfully.

Jack looked at her thoughtfully, "When is he gonna just get over it?" he asked sitting up and grabbing his knees.

"You still hate him as well frosty." She joked looking up at the boy, "Besides, your hatred is only natural." She stated as if it was obvious why, but at Jack's confused stare she sighed and continued with closed eyes, "He's fire you're ice, the two elements are natural enemies and have been since the dawn of time. So naturally the spirits who control those two elements would hate each other."

"But you control water why doesn't he hate you?" Jack asked defensively.

"Because I'm his sister, duh." She said matter-of-factly, "he has to love me." Jack gave an audible "oh" before leaning back and laying down with Ash in a comfortable silence. They laid in the middle of the lake for hours in comfortable silence before an angered shout was heard.

Ash groaned as she looked to the shore and saw her brother standing therewith his hair in flames again. "well, I guess that ends out time together today." Jack laughed following her eyes, "I'll be here tomorrow same time." He said standing.

"I'll be waiting Frosty." she replied standing with him and waving as he flew off before turning and calmly walking towards her brother. "Hello Fin." She said nonchalantly.

"What was that?" Fin asked angrily.

"That was me having a friend." Ash shot back.

"You know how i feel about him." Fin seethed as he watched Jack fly away, "How could you be friends with him?"

Ash turned to look at him expectantly, "Your fight with him is none of my concern, just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't. I like him." she explained before turning and walking back to the lake.

"In what way?" Fin asked lowly.

"In what way what?"

"In what way do you like him?"

Ash stopped on the waters edge and thought on that for a moment, Jack's incessant tease that at first was annoying but somewhere along the way became endearing to her. His flirtatious mannerisms that made her face rush with blood, his cocky personality, his love of fun. She clearly felt more towards him than simple friendship, but she didn't exactly know what to classify this feeling as.

So she ignored her brothers question and dove back into the water, disappearing under the water and ignoring the shouts of her brother for her to come back. She swam to the bottom and laid on the lakes floor watching the sun flit through the rippling water. She fell into a serine peace that she didn't notice the shadows crawling towards her.

* * *

 **Okay, so there is the first chapter, and I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review and again please help me remember old stories if you can.**

 **-Badjuju is out of here**


End file.
